L'histoire de la vie de Victoire et Teddy
by Viictoire
Summary: Le titre original est Comment vivre une romance épique dans un monde en paix mais c'est trop long. De toute façon les titres c'est pas mon truc. Bref comment Vic et Ted ont fini par sortir ensemble. tous les droits appartiennent à J.K Rowling
1. Comment l'histoire débute

_**Chapitre 1: Comment l'histoire débute.**_

_Viviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Hurlement strident, check, surnom débile, check, voix de crécelle, check._

_Mes amies sont là et elles me cherchent. Ne te retourne pas! Marche droit devant fait comme si tu n'avait pas entendu, après tout personne ne sait que c'est toi. Dépêche de monter dans le train avant de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il te reste._

_Viviiiii t'es là!

_Trop tard elles m'ont trouvée!_

_Ne m'appelle pas Vivi et moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Caca!

_Jannie je l'ai trouvée! Tu m'as manqué dit Carol en l'etouffant dans ses bras

_Viviii, t'avais disparou? Dit Jane en se joignant au calin en plein milieu de la voie 9 ¾ en ce matin de rentrée.

_Et oui ce sont mes amies, elles sont hystériques, se foutent complètement qu'on les croie folles mais avec elles qu'est ce que je ris!_

___Maintenant qu'on s'est bien données en spectacle on pourrait monter trouver un wagon s'il vous plait?

_Mais oui on va y aller! D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ta mère et son air réprobateur devant nos retrouvailles, mais où est elle donc? demanda Jane

_Elle dit au revoir a ma sœur

_Tout s'explique!

Jane Bruyère ou Jannie pour les intimes etait une petite chatain aux yeux marrons, un caractère bien trempé et un humour pas toujours bien compris.

Carol Lusse ou Caca etait une grande brune aux eux marrons, légèrement obsédée et qui à bientôt 16 ans avait déjà trouvé l'amour de sa vie en la personne de Jules C. un 6eme année adorable.

Quant à notre héroïne (la présentation doit bien se faire autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite!) Victoire Weasley, elle est belle, c'est un fait, c'est la première chose que les gens disent quand ils la décrivent. Avez vous déjà été catalogué par une seule de vos caractéristiques? Et bien elle oui, elle est belle.

Et les revoilà arpentant le train a la recherche d'un wagon libre.

_Ils rapetissent chaque année ou quoi? Dit Jannie

_Pourtant on peut pas dire que vous grandissiez toutes les deux! répondit Caca

_Il vaut mieux un petit dégourdi qu'un grand estabousi! Rétorqua Jannie

_Un grand quoi? Demandait je.

_Laisse tomber, proverbe moldu. dirent elles en cœur.

_Si vous voulez, tient Juju est toute seule dans celui là.

_Attention préparation, doigts dans les oreilles..._

__JUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! _

_C'est bon le pire est passé!_

_J'aime nos échanges de regards désespérés à Juju et à moi, je me sens moins seule comme ça._

_Alors comment va notre Serdaigle préférée, lui demanda Victoire en la serrant dans ses bras.

_Bien et comment vont les plus folles des Gryffondors?

_Ben comme tu le vois, on pète le feu!

_Tant mieux alors racontez moi vos vacances.

Pendant qu'elles rattrapaient le temps perdu, 2 garçons étaient rentrés dans le wagon.

_Salut les gars, Ted n'est pas avec vous?

_Si jeune et déjà accro comme c'est triste! Dit Tony

_Tout a fait d'accord si tu veux Vic je suis toujours disponible pour une désintox, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Me dit Marc

_Je peux pas faire ça tu le sais bien, ça pourrait révéler aux autres notre relation, c'est pour toi que je fait semblant de m'intéresser à Teddy, tu le sais bien, notre amour n'en ressortira que plus fort!

_Vieux, elle t'a eu! Dit Tony

_Oh la ferme répondit Marc en s'asseyant, ce cher Ted préside la réunion de préfet à laquelle si je ne m'abuse tu es en retard!

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde! J'avais oublié, je fonce à toute a l'heure!

Courant à travers le couloir, Victoire épinglait l'insigne sur sa robe.

Essoufflée elle finit par arriver dans le wagon des préfets.

_Désolée...

_Weasley vous vous êtes perdue? Demanda la préfète en chef

_Euh non j'avais simplement oublié d'ailleurs je ne comprend même pas comment j'ai pu ne serais ce qu'une seconde me sortir de la tête cette réunion d'une importance capitale!

Tandis que Victoire débitait son discours, la préfète se rengorgeait et Teddy qui lui, avait saisi l'ironie faisait les gros yeux mais son sourire amusé cassait l'effet.

Victoire finit par s'asseoir, avec un sourire contrit pour Ted.

La réunion finie Victoire et Teddy revenaient dans leur wagon.

_T'aurais quand même pas du faire ton numéro devant cette fille, elle peut te donner des ennuis.

_Elle a même pas comprit et puis de toute façon j'ai le préfet en chef pour me protéger! D'ailleurs t'étais où ce matin je t'ai pas vu sur le quai?

_Je suis venu avec Harry et Ginny, et comme c'est la première rentrée de James c'etait le bazar et on est arrivés en retard. C'était bien la France?

_Pas terrible mes parents etaient toujours sur mon dos et mes amies de là bas etaient parties en vacances et puis, tu m'as manqué. Dit Vic en passant la porte du wagon.

_Je vous jure que ça va être un événement! Ca va démarrer une nouvelle tradition à l'école!

_Qu'est ce qui va démarrer une nouvelle tradition? Demandaient le nouveaux arrivants

_La remise des Harper-Avery! Dirent en choeur Marc et Tony

_Les quoi?

_Les Harper-Avery ma grande, on va passer notre année à observer nos congénères et à la fin on va leur remettre des prix! Ca va être énorme! Dit Marc, Tony hochant gravement la tête a côté.

_Et on peut connaître les catégories?

_Non c'est une surprise!

_Je m'en doutais, et toi Teddy tu te situe où par rapport à ça?

_Ma position officielle est: «je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler!» Ma position officieuse sera de participer aux vote pour départager le gagnants.

_J'abandonne vous êtes irrécupérables! Mais si vous me nommez dans une seule catégorie débile, sachez que ma vengeance sera terrible! Dit Victoire, Jannie hochant gravement la tête à côté d'elle.

Ackercley, Stewart! La voix du professeur McGonaggal retentit dans la grande salle, la répartition venait de débuter.

_Par Merlin ça commence à peine! Ce directeur est sans coeur! Se plaignit Tony

_Oh oui sans coeur pour ton estomac Mon pauvre pauvre chou. Lui répondit Jannie

_Mais c'est qu'il se fait vieux tu comprends il lui faut ses trois repas par jour à horaires fixes! Enchaina Victoire

_Ah bandes de jeunots vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le fait d'etre adulte, apres tout vous n'êtes QUE des 5°années!

_Vieillard! Repondirent Jannie, Caro et Vic en choeur

_Minus! S'écrièrent Tony et Marc

_Viellards!

_Minus!

_Vieillards!

_Tu vois elles sont si jeunes que ce genre de jeux immatures les amuses encore! Dit Tony en se tournant vers Marc

Victoire allait leur renvoyer une phrase bien sentie quand Teddy posa sa main sur sa bouche.

_Fermez la c'est au tour de James!

Potter, James appella McGo

Un murmure se répandit dans la salle: « Potter? Comme Harry Potter? »

A ce moment la Tony s'écria « Oui oui Potter comme notre sauveur à tous, on sait! Allez allez on enchaine! J'AI FAIM! »

Le choixpeaux Hurla Gryffondor et l'incident fut clos.

Le diner est servi!

_Merlin Merci s'écria Tony J'étais sur le point de trépasser!

_Mon cher ami sachez que trépasser requiert des efforts beaucoup plus fort que vous n'en avez montré! Regardez moi! Avec du travail baclé vous vous retrouverez comme moi, une tête rattachée à votre corps et sans cesse et toujours refusé du club des chasseurs sans têtes! Apparu Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

_Bien alors chers amis maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur la possible mort de notre cher Tony, venons en aux choses sérieuses!

_Puis je savoir ce que tu entends par là Marc? Demanda Vic

_Je parle de nos futures conquêtes bien sur! On ne peut quand même pas passer l'année entière seuls! Bon alors je prends les paris, qui sera le premier à choper? Je parie sur moi même évidemment!

_Evidemment, reprirent Victoire et Teddy.

Marc leur lanca un regard vicieux et ajouta:

_Je prends les paris egalement sur « quand est-ce que Victoire et notre cher Ted enlèveront le balai qu'ils on bien profodément dans le … et s'avoueront leur amour éternel ou passeront une nuit torride ensemble » c'est au choix!

_Je pense que je vais retirer le balai en question immédiatement et t'assommer avec!

_J'ajouterais même à la menace de ma très chère amie que le balai en question pourait se trouver être le balai sur lequel tu voles et finir sa vie bien paisiblement dans les bras du saule cogneur...

_Tu n'oserais pas! S'indigna Marc

_Teste moi... lui répondit Teddy en jouant des sourcils.

_Non mais je rêve! NON MAIS JE REVE! Dit Carol en entrant dans la salle commune et se dirigeant vers ses amis pronfondéments enfoncés dans les confortables fauteuils rouges.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Caro?

_Ella a osé lui parler!

_Qui a parlé à qui?

_Roxie Baddock a osé parler a Jules Crésus!

_Oh mon dieu, Comment a t-elle osé faire une Telle chose! Adresser la parole a ton petit ami! Même moi je ne l'aurais pas fait! Repondit Victoire en lui souriant.

_Oh ça va arretez de vous foutre de moi, je Sais qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup! Cette fille est la pire **** de l'école!

_Qui est elle, où est elle, et comment puis je la joindre? Demanda Tony soudainement en alerte.

_Quoi, si elle est comme vous dites c'est une super aubaine pour nous, les mecs!

_Tony, tu n'es qu'un pervers! Dient en choeur les filles tandis que les garçons souriaient.

_En plus comme elle n'est qu'en 5° année avec nous elle aussi n'est qu'une minus, ajouta Jannie.

_De plus fait extrêmement bizarre, toi le 7° année, toi l'adulte, toi le mec mature tu ne traines qu'avec nous les minus! C'est quand même contradictoire!

_Ca c'est uniquement la faute de Ted! Si il passait pas ses journées avec Vic on seraient pas aussi souvent ensembles! Mais bon j'avoue que vous êtes plutôt pas mal, pour des minus!

_Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

_Bon maintenant tout le monde au lit! Décréta Ted

_Oui Ô mon préfet en chef nous sommes sous tes ordres!

_La ferme Marc sinon je convainc McGo de ne pas te renommer Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année.

_Tu ferais pas ça Hein?

Teddy marcha vers son dortoir un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

_HEIN? Teddy reviens ici!Cria Marc en le suivant.

_Bon ben bonne nuit mes beautés, rêvez bien de moi! S éloigna Tony en courant sous les injures des filles

Le jour se levait dans le dortoir des filles de 5ème année de gryffondor quand soudain un bruit strident retentit.

_Pitié faite taire ce truuuuuuuuuuuuc!_

Carol a son habitude bondit du lit et se rua dans la salle de bain avant les autres sans éteindre son réveil.

_Lusse reviens éteindre ce truc ou je le fait moi même et tu sais comment ca finit! Rugit Jane

_AH hon hu hen heha héhé hingt!lui répondit Carol du dentifrice plein la bouche

-Et la traduction ca donne quoi? Demanda Victoire de sous son oreiller.

_Ca donne, Ah non tu m'en as déjà pété vingt rien que l'année dernière!

_Et ca va continuer si tu continues à te lever sans éteindre ce truc! Alors ait pitié de moi et pour éviter une énième dispute matinale entre vous deux éteint ton réveil avant de te lever! Supplia Vic.

_Bien Je vais l'éteindre puisque vous me faites un caca nerveux! Dit Caca en se dirigeant vers son lit.

C'est ce moment que choisit Jannie pour se lever précipitamment et courir vers la salle de bain verouillant le porte derrière elle.

_LA PUTE! S'écria Carol tandis que le rire de Jannie parvenait étouffé de derrière la porte.

_C'est quoi cette ambiance? Demandèrent les garçons en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner.

_Oh vous faites référence à ce silence de mort? Deamanda Victoire.

_Ben ouai d'habitude elles sont en train de s'engueuler. Argua Ted

_L'engueulade a eu lieu dans le dortoir, là elles en sont à la phase « je-suis-dans-un-silence-buté-qui-je-crois-impressionne-alors-qu'il-est-plus-ridicule-qu'autre-chose ».

_Oh cette phase là! Et c'est pourquoi ce matin?

_Tu veux la version courte ou la longue?

_Euh la plus drôle!

_Et n'oublies pas les détails importants comme la façon dont vous étiez habillées surtout si ça implique une nudité quelconque! Ajouta Tony

_T'es vraiment crade Marc!

_Je suis d'accord avec Vic.

_Mon cher Ted si Vic te disait que le ciel est rose à pois jaune tu serais d'accord avec elle. Renchérit Tony.

_Ca veut dire quoi ça?

_Rien, rien... Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui?

_C'est ça change de sujet!


	2. Comment Carol a la dent dure

_**Chapitre 2: Comment la jalousie de Carol a la dent dure.**_

Tout le monde était dans la salle commune en cette fin de mois de Septembre quand Carol fit irruption passablement énervée.

_La sale petite ****! Cette fois ci j'en suis sure! Et vous ne pourrez pas me dire que c'est mon imagination!

_Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Jane

_Vous vous souvenez de la fois où je vous ai dit que Roxie parlait à J.C? Et bien elle a recommencé mais un niveau au dessus!

_C'est à dire?

_C'est à dire qu'elle lui a écrit une lettre indécente!

_Montre nous ça! Demandèrent Tony et Marc, le mot indécent n'a pas la même signification chez toi que chez nous!

Carol leur passa la lettre qu'elle avait en main.

Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de commenter.

_Eh bien mon cher Marc, cette fille me plait!

_Je te le confirme quelle imagination! Et on voit tout de suite qu'elle a beaucoup de vocabulaire!

_Ça tu l'as dit j'aime particulièrement les dessins explicatifs! Avais tu déjà entendu parler de celui là?

_J'avoue que non et cela éveille ma conscience professionnelle!

_Tout à fait! Tu sais ce qui pourrait satisfaire nos âmes de scientifiques?

_Je suis tout ouïe!

_Des expériences sur le terrain!

_Mais quelle bonne idée!

_Attendez ça peut pas être à ce point! Leur dit Teddy en s'approchant.

_Par merlin! S'exclama t il

_Mais c'est que notre cher Ted-le-lover-préféré-de-ces-dames en rougirait!

_Mais enfin c'est normal cette lettre est pire qu'un porno!

_Faut dire aussi que la demoiselle a beaucoup d'imagination!

_Ça tu peux le dire! Je ne vois qu'une solution, allons la rencontrer afin de vérifier si elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle dit!

_Les mecs n'y allez pas, vous en reviendriez estropiés! Dit Ted les yeux exorbités fixés sur la lettre.

_Vous comprenez mon problème maintenant? Demanda Carol

_Oh oui et c'en est un gros, ton mec est un mec et …

_Ça l'aide beaucoup merci Marc! Le coupa Victoire

_Mais nous t'écoutons Vivi chérie explique nous ton plan si génial!

_Ne m'appelle pas Vivi! Et mon plan consiste en trois phases:

Numéro 1 dit elle un doigt en l'air discrétisation mentale

Elle leva un second doigt en l'air, phase 2 destruction physique

et pour finir, elle leva un troisième doigt, anéantissement total de réputation.

_Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu vas t'y prendre pour la phase 1!

_Le concept tient en 2 mots: maladie vénérienne...

_Tu connais pas la dernière?

_Non quoi?

_C'est énorme!

_Mais vas y raconte!

_Tu vois cette fille la bas?

_Celle qui ressemble a pretty woman au début du film?

_Ouai et ben figure toi que non content de se faire tous les mecs de Poudlard, elle leur refile aussi des petits cadeaux a chaque visite...

_Tu plaisante? Je croyais que ca n'existait que chez les moldus!

_Ben au moins on peut dire qu'elle ne fait pas de discrimination...

C'est une des conversations qui fleurissaient dans la grande salle en ce matin d'octobre.

_Vous croyez que ca a marché?demanda Jane

_J'en suis sur regarde comment toute la salle la regarde en chuchotant. Répondit Marc

_Je commence a avoir mauvaise conscience dit Victoire, imaginez, elle n'aura plus aucun ami après ca!

_Ça m'étonnais que ta crise de culpabilité n'ait pas éclaté plus tôt, la préfète vicieuse aurait elle des regrets? Renchérit Tony

_Crois moi ses amies ne l'abandonneront pas pour si peu, le but est de dégouter tous les mecs d'elle pas de ruiner sa vie! Toute cette histoire sera oubliée après Poudlard!

Ajouta Caro

_Mouais, et toi Ted t'en dis quoi?

_Je dis que j'adore te voir machiavélique vicky et je dis que si tu avais lu la lettre tu n'aurais pas de remords!

_Mais j'aurais bien voulu la lire moi! C'est toi qui m'en a empêché!

_Je ne voulais pas choquer tes chastes yeux!

_Mes yeux sont moins chastes que ce que tu crois mon Ted!

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU Vivi a fait des cochonneries cet été!

_La ferme Marc! Et ne m'appelle pas Vivi!

Se tournant vers Teddy qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds:

_Ben quoi?

_Ben tu es trop jeune! Et puis c'est qui ce type d'abord?

_Un français que tu ne connais pas et puis de quoi tu te mêle d'abord? Je t'en pose moi des questions?

_Mais tu pourrais je suis aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naitre!

_Ha! Énorme toi l'agneau qui vient de naitre? Si elle savait ce qui … Tony se tu d'un coup sous le regard noir de Ted

_Heu... On va être en retard en cours! Allons y les gars! Et Tony parti précipitamment

suivi des garçons.

_C'est bien la première fois en 6ans que je les vois partir en avance pour aller en cours! S'étonna Jannie

_T'as raison c'est louche il a du se passer des trucs vraiment énorme pour qu'ils se carapatent aussi vite! Renchérit Caca

_Comptez sur moi pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire! Conclut Vic

_Ted attends moi! Héla Victoire dans le couloir des enchantements.

_Hey quoi de neuf? Lui répondit Ted lorsqu'elle le rejoignit

_On a pas fini notre conversation de ce matin, alors de quoi parlait Tony?

_ De rien tu sais comme il invente toujours de trucs!

_ Ted tu es mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis toujours ce qui fait que je sais quand tu mens alors fait péter ton histoire, je te jure aucun reproche ni jugements ne sortira de ces lèvres.

_J'en sais rien toi et moi on a jamais vraiment parlé de nos histoires respectives et pourquoi tu me racontes pas la tienne en premier?

_On en a jamais parlé parce qu'avant on a jamais eu d'histoires sérieuses! Tu veux que je commence?

_Dis non, dis non!_

_Puisque tu le proposes à toi l'honneur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé cet été?

_Merde! Ça m'appendra à l'ouvrir..._

_Ben cet été tous mes amis étaient partis alors j'en ai cherché d'autres et j'ai rencontré Léo et on est sortis ensemble voilà à toi!

_Tu sais comment toutes les filles me courent après depuis toujours?

_Courir après il a vraiment de ces expressions je vous jure! On voit bien que c'est sa grand mère qui l'a élevé... Et tu m'étonnes qu'elles le draguent toutes, un mec qui peut changer d'apparence selon tes envies c'est le rêve!_

Vic acquiesça d'un air encourageant

_Ben cet été j'ai décidé que, comme je ne me destinais pas à être moine, je devais profiter de l'attention de toutes ces jolies demoiselles!

_Traduction tu t'es jeté sur tout ce qui bougeait... _

_Dois je en conclure que tu as perdu ton innocence?

_Et voilà je me mets à parler comme lui..._

Teddy se mit à tousser à en recracher ses poumons tandis que Victoire lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos.

_Mais enfin c'est quoi cette question? C'est toi qui m'a l'air d'avoir perdu ton innocence!

_Ça veut dire oui? Lui demanda Victoire avec un grand sourire!

_Je dois y aller les mecs m'attendent, tient les voilà, à ce soir!

_Je prends ta fuite comme un oui! Mon meilleur ami est finalement un homme! Dit elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire sous les regards rieurs de Marc et Tony.

Victoire rejoignit ses amies devant la salle de métamorphose pour deux heures en commun avec les Serdaigles.

_Alors t'as réussi à arracher son secret a Ted?

_Ouaip rien de passionnant, mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me mater celui là? Dit Vic en lançant des coups d'œils sur sa droite.

_J'ai entendu dire dans la salle commune que tu était la nouvelle proie de tous les mecs. Dit Juline en s'approchant.

_Mais pourquoi moi?

_Ben c'est logique, la bonasse des années précédentes est partie l'année dernière et tu es devenue la fille à avoir! Expliqua doctement Jane

_Oh bonne mère! Faut que je me trouve un mec avant que le harcèlement commence!_

_Pourquoi moi?

_Et oui la génétique craint! Regarde je suis une sang de bourbe, tu as du sang de vélane et Caca fait 2 mètres de haut, chacun sa croix! Répondit Jannie

_Je ne fait pas 2 mètres de haut, c'est vous qui êtes ridiculement petites! Répliqua Caca

_Vos problèmes ne sont pas des vrais problèmes! Comment je fait pour me débarrasser de tous les boulets qui vont me draguer?

_T'inquiète pas pour ça, ton chevalier servant va faire peur à tous les prétendants. Intervint Juju

_J'ai un chevalier servant moi? Qui?

_ Je vais la frapper! Qui la tient pendant que je me concentre? Demanda Jane

_N'y vas pas trop fort, je passe après toi! Répondit Caca.

_On parle de Teddy crétine! Dirent elles en chœur.

_J'imagine bien_ _Ted en chevalier de la table ronde version Kaamelott! Tony serait Perceval, Marc Karadoc et Ted serait Arthur. SIRE ON EN A GROS! Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle à rire toute seule._

___On est juste amis et puis de toute façon c'est pas ça qui va dissuader les plus acharnés. Non faut que je me trouve un mec!

_Mais enfin qu'est ce que t'attends comme ça? Tu me donnes le mal de mer à t'agiter sur ta chaise comme ça! Dit Marc

_C'est pour la suite du plan, j'ai envoyé une lettre à oncle Georges pour qu'il m'envoie des «produits spéciaux».

_Attention le courrier arrive! Indiqua Teddy

_Alors ils t'ont donné quoi?

_Euh du parfum qui donne...

_Attends 5 minutes, On te dérange pas j'espère? Demanda Ted à un élève qui les écoutait pas très discrètement.

_Ben en fait si, tu es Victoire Weasley n'est ce pas? Et sans attendre la réponse il enchaîna, je m'appelle James Jones je suis en 6eme année, ca te dirait une ballade dans le parc ce soir? Dit il l'air sur le lui

_Euh désolée mais je suis pas intéressée. Répondit elle tandis que Ted les regardait tour à tour avec des yeux ronds

_Mais c'est pas grave, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Ajouta t il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

_Mais enfin c'est quoi ce cirque? Depuis combien de temps ca dure? C'est qui ce type? Demanda Ted

_Je crois que notre bien aimé préfet en chef a le cerveau en surchauffe! Dit Marc

_Ceci dit ses questions étaient pertinentes aussi je te prierai d'y répondre! Ajouta Tony

_Si tu me permets vivi chérie je vais répondre à ça pour toi. Depuis le début de cette année Vic est devenue la femme trophée préférée des garçons en rut de cette école qui la veulent dans le sens biblique du terme afin d'avoir la plus jolie fille de l'école à leur bras elle est donc devenue la cible de tous les plans dragues d'une finesse douteuse. Dit Jannie d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

_J'ajouterai dit Carol que le fait qu'elle soit célibataire et qu'en plus elle vienne d'une famille puissante et célèbre encourage les garçons.

_Personnellement c'est son charme de vélane qui me subjugue intervint John.

_On t'as demandé le temps qu'il fait à toi? Le rabroua brusquement Teddy puis se tournant vers Victoire, Tu veux qu'on s'en charge?

_J'ai gagné! S'écria Tony, envoie le fric! Dit il à Marc

_T'as gagné quoi? Lui demanda Carol

_J'avais parié que Ted ferait son numéro de protecteur avant ce soir et Marc avait parié pour demain!

_Vous êtes lourds! Leur dit Ted Alors tu veux ou pas ?

_Ben si vous pouviez faire ça discrètement et subtilement ça m'arrangerait leur répondit Victoire

_Bon alors une bonne vieille menace ou on fait ca plus sournois à la manière Weasley? Demanda Marc

_Ben elle a dit subtil mais la menace est plus efficace alors...

_ Il nous faut donc le matos habituel et un plan les mecs et vous mesdemoiselles rendez vous après les cours dans notre dortoir pour fomenter! Chuchota Tony avant de se lever pour aller en cours suivi des deux autres.

Les filles étaient dans la salle de potions pour un cours avec les Serpentards

_Bien mes enfants fini la théorie clama Slugorn pour le plus grand plaisir de ses élèves mettez vous par 2 pour préparer votre potion.

_C'est à qui d'être seule? Demanda Carol

_A moi Répondit Vic d'un air sombre

_On peut échanger si tu veux! Proposa Jane

_Non c'est bon je vais trouver quelqu'un

_Je suis libre si tu veux

_Moi aussi

_Non je suis meilleur que vous

Victoire sollicitée de tous les cotés avisa un élève seul un peu plus loin et s'approcha de lui.

_Salut je peux me mettre avec toi?

_Bien sur je m'appelle Jack Lestrange répondit le garçon

_Euh moi c'est Victoire Weasley t'as un lien avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus?

_Mes frère et belle sœur... Me parents ont décidé d'avoir un autre enfant après l'échec évident du premier. Et toi un lien avec Ron et Ginny Weasley?

_Les frère et sœur de mon père. On s'y met?

_Oui tu coupes les racines et je mets la morve de troll?

_Ça marche!

_Tient mais c'est la sang de bourbe qui tente se s'élever socialement!

Les filles s'arrêtèrent net dans le couloir et se retournèrent d'un bloc vers celui qui avait proféré ces paroles.

_Pardon? Dit Victoire

_Non je ne parlai pas de toi tu as un sang tout a fait convenable même si tu le trahis je parlai à Jane, tu es bien sur au courant qu'elle se sert de toi pour avoir des bonnes relations plus tard n'est ce pas?

_Tu le connais? demanda Vic en se retournant vers Jannie

_C'est Frank Dolohov, ne fait pas attention il me cherche depuis l'année dernière.

_Et tu nous l'as pas dit? S'exclama Carol

_C'est pas grave je m'en fout de ce qu'il dit!

_Mais si c'est grave, ma famille s'est battue pour que les gens ne disent plus des trucs pareils! Contredit Vic

_Je m'en voudrait de gâcher cette touchante leçon d'histoire contemporaine mais revenons en au sujet de la conversation, ce que j'aime chez toi Jannie c'est que d'habitude tu me balances des réparties bien senties alors que devant tes amies tu joues la timide, vas y défoule toi!

_T'es qu'un résidu de poulpe ménopausée avec un le Q.I d'une huître et encore c'est méchant pour les huîtres! Répliqua Jane sous les rires de ses amies

_Et bien tu vois quand tu veux mais si j'étais toi, dit il en s'approchant très près des filles avec un sourire mauvais, je ne serai pas trop menaçante, tu oublies qui est mon père, je suis sur qu'il pourrait te réserver un traitement spécial …

Soudain il se retrouva face contre le mur les bras dans le dos maintenu par un Teddy visiblement furieux

_Et moi si j'étais toi je ne profèrerai pas ce genre de menaces devant des élèves spécialement quand ton père a assassiné des membres de leur famille!

_Ah oui et de quels membres tu parles Lupin, ton papa et ta maman peut être, tu sais j'ai les détails de leur mort est ce que tu aimerai les connaître?

_Encore une allusion de ce genre et je te fait virer Dolohov maintenant dégage!

_Tu reviendras me voir Lupin ta curiosité est plus forte que ta haine! Dit il en s'éloignant dignement

_Je vais faire un tour dit Ted sous les regards abasourdis de ses amis.


	3. Comment certaines vengeances se mangent

Quelques petits détails que j'ai oublié de préciser: Le surnom Vivi et un surnom que je déteste et les amies de Victoire sont directement inspirées des miennes. Ceci est ma première fanfiction, je ne sais ni où je vais ni comment je dois y aller alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois arranger certaines choses.

_**Chapitre 3: Comment certaines vengeances se mangent très très chaudes.**_

_Enfin te voilà! Ca fait 30 minutes que je te cherche!

_En fait ca m'as pris 10 minutes, un grand merci aux Maraudeurs pour leur invention géniale! Mais vaut mieux le faire culpabiliser au cas où il pêterait un autre plomb._

_Désolé, on avait rendez vous? Demanda Ted

_Ouaip tu m'avais promis de me faire une démonstration de ce que tu avais appris cet été sur les filles.

_Pardon? Teddy regarda Victoire un air choqué plaqué sur son visage.

_Arrete de faire cette tête de pucelle effarouchée! On a une ronde à faire, très cher préfet peu consciencieux!

_Tes amies ont une très mauvaise influence sur toi, si ta mère t'entendait dire de pareilles insannités tu prendrais cher!

_Il faut m'expliquer comment mon meilleur ami réussi l'exploit d'associer de termes dignes de sa grand mère et d'autres dignes des rappeurs du plus profond du 9 3 dans la même phrase._

_ « Prendre cher » hein? Qui est sous une mauvaise influence déjà? Répondit Vic avec un sourire angélique.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ca va mieux depuis toute à l'heure?

_Mouai je me suis calmé, mais ce type mérite une de nos vengeances! Si tous ceux avec un nom d'ancien mangemort commencent à racconter les exploits de leurs parents on a pas fini de faire des rondes!

_Je suppose donc que ce n'est pas le moment de t'apprendre que le frêre de Lestrange est mon partenaire en potion? Dit Vic en jetant un regard anxieux vers Ted

_Super! Tu crois qu'il va venir me raconter comment sa belle soeur a tué ma mère?

_Ca a pas l'air d'être ce genre de type. Ted je sais qu'on en a jamais vraiment parlé mais si tu veux vider ton sac je suis là, tu le sais n'est ce pas?

_Est ce que tu viens vraiment de me dire cette phrase totalement clichée et passablement cucul-la-praline?

_Ouai je m'en suis rendue compte en même temps que je le disais mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Mais nonobstant la forme, le fond est toujours valable!

_Qui parle comme en 1950 déjà?

_J'essaie de m'exprimer dans un langage que tu puisses comprendre, mon cher ami au vocabulaire centenaire!

_Je te remercie de te mettre à ma portée, mais tu sais il y a pas grand chose à dire, je me souviens même pas d'eux, c'est ça le pire, entendre les opinions des autres sur eux et pas pouvoir ni les contredire, ni les approuver et en même temps avoir une espèce de fascination malsaine pour eux. Je me plains pas parce que tu sais, Harry a perdu ses parents aussi et a eu une enfance malheureuse alors que moi j'ai été aimé par toute une tribu.

_T'as le droit d'être triste tu sais, d'ailleurs t'as besoin d'un calin spécial Teddy Bear!

_Non tu peux pas c'est un truc que J'AI inventé quand on était petit et c'est moi qui te réconforte avec ça! En plus on est au milieu d'un couloir!

_Si tu crois que c'est ce genre de truc qui va m'arreter! Allez viens dans mes bras!

_Faudrais que je me mettes à genoux pour avoir une chance de tenir dans tes bras!

_Arrete les fausses excuses et magne toi le train!

C'est ainsi que voyant qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, Ted se rapprocha d'elle et ils s'enlacèrent le nez dans le cou de l'autre pendant un long moment.

_Si c'était pas mon meilleur pote je me dirais qu'il est quand même pas mal foutu et qu'il sent bon en plus! Euh en fait meilleur pote ou pas c'est ce que je suis en train de penser, c'est la proximité qui me donnes des idées..._

_Ca va mieux? Dit Vic en s'écartant lentement

_Beaucoup mieux merci, maintenant faut qu'on aille aux cuisines et qu'on remonte la bouffe dans le dortoir pour la soirée machiavélique!

_Moi je dis que c'est impossible!

Arrivés devant la porte du dortoir des garçons Vic et Ted entendirent un débat animé entre leurs amis.

_C'est quoi le trip cette fois ci? Demanda Vic

_On débat du fait qu'un homme et une femme ne peuvent pas être juste amis. Lui répondit Jannie

_Ben si regarde Vic et moi! Dit Ted fier de sa réponse

_Ouai c'est bien ce qu'on dit c'est impossible annonca Marc

_Personnelement je défend le point de vue selon lequel c'est tout à fait possible! Contredit Tony

_Ah tu vois lui il est de notre coté! Dit Vic

_Attends d'entendre son argument. La coupa Carol

_C'est possible si il y a une certaine proximité corporelle entre les deux! Reprit Tony

_Précise ta pensée! Ajouta Jannie

_Et bien s'il y a une amélioration dans la relation d'amitié!

_En bref si les deux couchent ensemble quoi! Dit Jannie

_Et je te soutiens que c'est possible sans sexe! S'exclama Vic

_Je veux un exemple! Exigea Marc

_Regarde ma tante Hermione et mon oncle Harry, ce sont les meilleurs amis et ils sont jamais sortis ensemble!

_Mauvais exemple Vic. Lui souffla Teddy

_Ils sont meilleurs amis parce que Hermione était intéressée par son AUTRE meilleur ami! Donc on a raison! Exulta Carol

_Mais Vic et moi sommes amis et on ne couche pas ensemble! Contredit Ted

_Ca ce n'est qu'une question de temps! Répondit Tony

_Et si on revenait au sujet principal de cette réunion! Dit Vic pour couper court au débat

_Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ta tentative de diversion ma chère mais tu as raison, il nous faut commencer. Lui répondit Tony

_Que la première réunion des vengeurs masqués en cette septième et dernière année commence! Proclama solennellement Marc

_A l'odre du jour, la phase 2 du plan sur Roxie, et la vengeance de Ted et Jannie sur Dolohov! Poursuivit Vic

_Et n'oublions pas la mission de protection de ton innocence ma chère érit Tony

Assis à la table du petit déjeuner le groupe d'amis scrutait les différentes personnes visées par leurs plans.

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ma mission est accomplie et que j'en ressors avec le sentiment d'avoir l'âme légèrement salie. Annonca J.C en s'asseyant a la table des Gryffondors

_T'inquiete pas je te ferais oublier ça! Le rassura Carol avec un air légèrement lubrique

_Pitié pas dès le petit dej' un peu de tenue s'il vous plait! Pensez à nous autres, célibataires en mal d'amour! Les supplia Jannie

_Mais tu sais Jane si tu es en manque tu peux toujours venir voir tonton Tony, je saurais te faire oublier ta solitude. Dit Tony en remuant les sourcils d'un air entendu. D'ailleurs cela vaut pour vous toutes! Dit il en embrassant la tablée du regard

_Tony je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je n'aime pas vomir dès le matin! Exposa Vic sous les rires de l'assistance. Bon on va bientôt voir si les plans ont marché

_OH MON DIEU! Mon visage, MON VISAGE! Hurla Roxie en sortant de la salle affolée par les pustules qui lui couvraient la face.

_Et de un. Compta Marc doucement

Les amis avaient maintenant le regard fixé sur une certaine personne à la table des Serpentards qui tout en riant prenait une gorgée de son café et soudan sorti de table en courant.

_Et de deux! Rigola Jane. Et si on l'appelait Paul Finch a partir de maintenant?

_Je vois pas du tout le Marc

_C'est parce que tu es un sang pur, Paul Finch est un des héros du film moldu American Pie qui à un moment boit un laxatif comme notre bon ami Frank! Explica Jane

_Bien trève de plaisanterie, les mecs et les filles, Ajouta t il sous le ragrd menaçant des filles, je vous attends dans 15 minutes pour les essais de l'équipe de quidditch où comme vous le savez vous remettez votre poste en jeu!

_Merci de nous le rappeller dit sombrement J.C

_Vous savez très bien que vous allez récupérer vos postes mais faut que donne une chance aux autres ou on va m'accuser de ne choisir que mes amis! Explica Marc

De retour à la table des Gryffondors, la nouvellement complète équipe de quidditch passablement échevelée reprenait des forces.

_Vous voyez je vous l'avez bien dit vous avez récupéré vos postes en étant les meilleurs! Et on a même ajouté une poursuiveuse de talent à notre équipe! Se félicita Marc

_Tu nous fait des infidélités? Je croyais que c'etait nous tes poursuiveuses préférées? Lui reprocha Vic soutenue par Jannie

_Bougez vous par Merlin! Criait Marc en direction des filles en ce jour de match.

_Là c'est sur il nous aime plus! Se désola Vic alors qu'elle volait en direction du but côte à côte avec Jane

_Moi qui nous croyais si proches! Lui répondit Jannie en essuyant une fausse larme

_Mais allez y bon sang! Ils arrivent sur vous! C'est pas en volant comme des vieilles que vous allez marquer! Hurla Marc tout en evoyant un souaffle sur les Poufsouffles.

_Et en même temps il commence à me les briser!Dit Vic à Jannie

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle marqua un but au moment où Jules C attrapait le vif.

De retour dans la salle commune en joie le gros de l'équipe se retira dans le dortoir des garçons .

_ Matez ce que votre cousin James distribuait dans les gradins pendant le match! Dit Caca en leur montrant les badges aux slogans percutants.

_ « Avec Lupin, la Victoire n'est jamais bien loin », Je suis sur que Georges ne l'a pas fait exprès mais ce double sens et quand même trop beau pour n'être qu'une coïncidence!Rigola Tony

_Mais il y a aussi: « Weasley est notre reine avec elle le souaffle passe sans peine! » Mais c'est nul ca rime même pas avec son nom! Critiqua Jane

_C'est une reprise modifiée de la chanson Weasley est notre roi inventée en deshonneur de Ron par les Serpentards. Expliqua Ted

_Ensuite « Carpenter le meilleur des attrapeurs! » Il auraient pu plus se creuser la tête, elle est trop facile celle là! Râla Jules

_ « Avec Avery le cognard n'est pas un ami! » C'est vraiment de pire en pire! Commenta Marc

_ « Avec Harper même le cognard a peur! » Pathétique rigola Vic

_Et en fin le meilleur pour la fin annonca Carol en donnant le dernier badge a Ted

_ « Avec Bruyère le souaffle est comme un coup de tonnerre! » Surement une référence à ta douceur et ta finesse légendaire! Rit il

_Mon préféré reste quand même celui de Ted Je crois que je vais l'accrocher sur la porte du dortoir! Dit Marc

_Trêve de plaisanteries il faut finir notre plan pour Roxie! Le coupa Vic

_Ils auraient du faire « Avec Weasley la conversation est toujours détournée » Ouai! Renchérit Tony

_N'empêche je comprends pas qu'une fille comme ça soit arrivées chez les Poufsouffles! S'exclama Jules

_Moi ça m'étonne pas répondit Jane, Dans Poufsouffle il y a Pouf!

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ces mots.

_Donc on fait quoi pour la suite? Reprit Caca

_Qu'as tu prévu Ô esprit machiavélique dit Tony en se tournant vers Vic

_ On va lui faire croire qu'elle devient folle! Je vais demander la cape à James et on va lui faire croire qu'elle a des hallucinations! Entendre des voix ce genre de trucs quoi!

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent pendant longtemps jusqu'au jour où à bout de nerfs Roxie se leva en hurlant de la table des Poufsouffles après que Marc lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille.

Revenu s'asseoir à la table Marc reçu une lettre qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans sa poche sans même la lire.

_Tu la lis pas? Demanda Ted

_Non c'est encore ma mère qui doit me faire des reproches. Répondit il

_Et ta mère elle t'envoie du courrier tous les deux jours? Attaqua Vic

_Ben non pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Marc

_Parce que tous les deux jours tu reçoit une lettre comme celle la et tu la planques avant de l'avoir lue! On est début Décembre et ça dure depuis la rentrée! Répondit Vic bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

_C'est faux et au fait c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de bébé Jannie il faut qu'on fasse un truc!

_Et après c'est moi qui détourne les conversations? Demanda Vic

_T'as raison c'est louche! Renchérit Tony mais j'en fait mon affaire et je découvrirai la vérité faîtes moi confiance! Bref Jannie qu'est ce que tu veux faire pour le magnifique jour de ta naissance?

_Une soirée dans le dortoir ça vous irait? Puisqu'on part pour les vacances de Noël le lendemain on peut pas sortir où nos parents suspecteront un truc! Répondit Jane

_T'es vraiment née au mauvais moment! Moi qui rêvait d'aller boire un coup! Dit Tony

PS: Le traducteur de mon ordi a décidé de m'abandonner lâchement alors excusez les fautes!


End file.
